1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, and a control method of the image processing apparatus, which are characterized by access control technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the increase of functionality and digitization of image processing apparatuses, information handled by image processing apparatuses have become diversified and outputs can be attained with simple operations. On the other hand, with the increase of security awareness, it has been demanded to prevent the leakage of secrets and identify the source and route of leakage upon occurrence of the same.
To prevent the leakage of secrets, there is known a job history management system that records a history of job, such as paper output and electronic data transmission, along with information on a user performing a job.
There is also known a system (access control system) that performs access control such as to permit only particular users to utilize functions of image processing apparatus, thereby preventing the leakage of secrets.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-295529 discloses a job history management system that notifies the user that user's personal information is acquired by and recorded in the system, thereby preventing unauthorized use and avoiding problems caused by the recording of personal information.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-235757 discloses an authentication function-based technique to enable a user having an equipment use authority to give a temporary authority to another user not having authority, whereby the user not having authority becomes able to use the equipment.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-295529, the notification on history acquisition of managed documents can be carried out, but cannot be made on a job-type basis. In addition, the acquisition of job history is carried out in accordance with the settings that are uniform for all users without exception.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-235757, there must be an authorized user having an equipment use authority, and therefore, if the authorized user is absent, a user not having authority cannot use any equipment function.
As described above, the job history management system and the access control system are common in their purpose of preventing the leakage of secrets. Nevertheless, these systems function independently of each other, and therefore efficient cooperation cannot be realized at present.